Kai, Hilary and Tyson Fic
by fireph03n1x
Summary: Kai, Hilary and Tyson Fic, Tyson gets bullied by both Kai and Hilary.
1. Chapter 1

Kai, Hilary and Tyson Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own any or whatever characters are in this story, but the plot is my own, and the story is not to be copied.

Hilary's POV:

Hilary came to a town in Japan; she had lived in Russia for 6 years before moving to Japan. She went to school as every normal kid would, she also learned that the Bladebreakers lived here and that she was in the same class as the so – called World Champ.

However, unlike her classmates Hilary had a secret … which would come back to haunt her …

**_Why am I like this? Wandering aimlessly through these streets? Aren't my order's clear enough to carry through? Why must I wait to fulfil them?_** She thought as she stopped to order pizza on her way to Tyson's house … **_I must finish off the Bladebreakers ONCE and FOR ALL!_**

Chapter One

 The next day was a normal day of training for the Bladebreakers. Tyson was still complaining about how hungry he was and Max and Ray were facing off against each other.

Hilary walked through the gate and greeted Tyson's Grandfather then waited.

"Yo! Dudes there's a sweet girlie waiting at the front of the house, Ya all going to say hi or not?" he said … right behind Tyson giving him one hell of a fright.

"Aww Gramps you're soooo embarrassing!" he said as he walked to the front of the house.

Kai looks up from his solitude and then went back to his mental training. _**Right…… so there's a girl here so what?** _ He thought.

About the same time there was a huge **_Whack!_** because Hilary had hit Tyson with a brick because he had said _"NO GIRLS ALLOWED!"_

You could still hear Tyson complaining about it not being fair even when the PIZZA arrived! Hilary picked up a piece and walked over to Kai offering it to him as Tyson begged for a piece.

Kai took the offering and ate it while Tyson moaned of being so hungry… Hilary ignored him there was one pizza left she took a piece and walked past Tyson again and offered it to Kai, who despite Tyson's best efforts to grab it off Kai, he failed miserably …

Ray and Max were trying their hardest not to laugh and fall down and choke on the pizza at the same time. While Hilary ate the pizza in front of Tyson, Kenny arrived and took the last pieces of pizza then almost choked when Tyson tried to ambush him … Tyson cried out **_FOOD!_** before collapsing to the floor and looking slightly dead …

Kai finally had enough, he got up went over kicked Tyson in the gut and shouted over all of Tyson's protests "**GET off your lazy butt and quit begging for FOOD, unlike the rest of us you manage to eat 6 times a day, you can spend one day without FOOD! So QUIT YOUR WHINING!"** all the others grimaced but Hilary had an evil look on her face at that point in time.

Tyson finally got up and stormed off to go raid the Kitchen, and everyone laughed … until they couldn't breathe …

Ray approached Hilary and asked "hey do you want to blade?" Hilary shook her head "I'm not really good at it …" she replied Max spoke up … "we'll practice together then … ok?" he asked … she nodded and they smirked as there was a crash and a huge burp from the house …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ray and Max set about teaching Hilary the basics of blading and Kai sat down thinking again. Kenny was typing in the computer and was recording data of Max, Ray and Hilary's battle.

After an hour Kenny said something about changing the strategy against the BEGA team. Tyson snapped to attention when Kenny said '**_BEGA_**'andappeared with food crammed into his mouth.

He started to speak but with all that food in his mouth you couldn't really understand him. He tried to say "BEGA are losers" but it came out like "**BFEGWA AFE BLOSERS**".

There was a loud hissing sound from behind Kai, Kenny, Ray and Max. Kenny, Max and Ray all swallowed hard when they looked back at the reaction they were getting from Hilary. Kai paled and then started to say something about tying Tyson to the roof because he was an idiot.

Hilary was literally on fire, she was absolutely pissed. Tyson glanced in Hilary's direction and paled to a dead white and started to run.

Hilary chased Tyson and got the others to block the entrances; Kai helped tie Tyson to a tree (_upside down_), and pulled Tyson to a height where her face was right level with his …

"**YOU WILL REMAIN HERE UNTIL I DECIDE TO LET YOU GO!**" she hissed into his face … Tyson flinched and tried to break free. "Lemmego Hilary!" Tyson shouted.

She grabbed the phone and started dialling ice cream delivery Tyson screamed as Ray, Max and Kenny totally lost it and fell to the floor laughing their heads off. She looked at Kai, whose face looked smug.

The delivery came and she charged it to Tyson's account, once they had finished it Hilary left Tyson there and went to Kai and said… "teach me to blade properly please?"

Kai nodded and said… "I'm going to train you harder than anyone so be prepared Hil"

**_He called me Hil, no one has ever called me Hil, mostly sexy chick or Hilary, Kai's ok, well no not really he's too stubborn_** she thought.


	3. chapter 2 edited

Sorry all who enjoyed chapter 2 … but here's an edited part to satisfy one reviewer…

Chapter 2 Edited

"**YOU WILL REMAIN HERE UNTIL I DECIDE TO LET YOU GO!**" she hissed into his face … Tyson flinched and tried to break free. "Lemmego Hilary!" Tyson shouted. Hilary reached for the outdoor phone and dialled a number which he recognised, and then he screamed… "**ICE CREAM!**"

Hilary was talking on the phone with the man "What types of Ice cream do you deliver?" The man's reply "Well miss, we sell the basics, chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, we also have new combinations like Mint shock and Marshmallow choc…"

Tyson started to strain against his restraints screaming "**ICE CREAM!**" Kai got up and shoved a piece of cake into Tyson's mouth to stop him from making such a racket.

Max and Ray approached Hilary, "Hey Hilary, can we get the Mint shock ice creams please, for the both of us?" Hilary's reply was short and seductive "Anything else that would test your delights? A drink perhaps?" she had looked at Tyson before finishing her sentence…

Tyson still fighting his restraints started choking on the food. Ray replied for Max who was trying not to laugh … "Uh sure Hilary … how about two Caramello shakes please …"

"That's two Mint Shocks and two caramello shakes anything else?" asked the man, "I'm waiting on the next answers…" she said.

She walked past a choking Tyson and said sweetly to Kai… "What would you like?" Kai blinked the smirked … "How about a Berry Punch? That's if he has any, Hilary said "how about a drink, a soda?" Kai just shook his head.

"Kenny?" she asked… Hilary looked over Kenny's shoulder he was typing and said without looking up "Hey Hilary could I have a mango pop please and nothing to drink…"

Hilary smiled "Sure chief, you can have what ever you like" she went back to the phone, "So there are two mint shocks, two caramello shakes, a berry punch, a mango pop, and a sweet mint please…" she said to the man on the phone.

"Ok, that comes to a total of 52.80, and who will I charge this bill to?" asked the man, Hilary replied raising her voice slightly enough for Tyson to hear "Please send the bill to Tyson Granger's account please, thankyou"

Tyson was furious; he swallowed then shouted "WHEN I GET OFF HERE I'M -" he didn't finish because Hilary had dropped the phone into Ray's hand and stormed over to Tyson.

She punched Tyson directly in the gut and left him winded, all the males there flinched, even Kenny had looked up and seen the fury in her eyes.

Max thinking: _I never knew she could be so ruthless, I hope I never get on her bad side._

Ray thinking: _I hope she stays angry with only Tyson because if she'd get angry with us then it'd be a problem._

Kenny thinking: _Ouch… what do I do to get Tyson out of this mess?_

Tyson thinking: _Whoa! She can punch hard for a girl._

Kai thinking: T_his is good; learning from her destruction might be good._

Ray hung up the phone "Hey Hilary" Ray paled when his gaze met fury, then the fury disappeared "Yes?" she answered calmly.

He replied "the man will be here in 5 minutes ok?" unable to prevent that the shaking in his voice and body. Hilary nodded and sat down at the pond.

Once they had finished it Hilary left Tyson there and went to Kai and said… "Teach me to blade properly please?"

Kai nodded and said … "I'm going to train you harder than anyone so be prepared Hil"

**_He called me Hil, no one has ever called me Hil, mostly sexy chick or Hilary, Kai's ok, well no not really he's too stubborn_** she thought.


End file.
